


Swan Lake

by ToomanyOCs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, and death, so their will be talks of blood and weapons, still mixed with canon world of naruto though, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToomanyOCs/pseuds/ToomanyOCs
Summary: Kankuro and Kotoko are engaged when they are babies. They never got along so when they are eleven it gets called off. A few years pass and they have not seen or spoken to each other, but when a mission in the Country of Rain arises their paths cross again. This time perhaps they can repair their broken relationship and save people from an evil enchantress.
Relationships: Kankurou/Kotoko, Kankurou/OC





	Swan Lake

It all started when Kotoko and Kankuro were both babies. Kotoko being seven months old while Kankuro was three months old. Karura and Rasa were expecting their third child and preparing for Temari’s first birthday, they had wanted ties to a powerful clan from one of the other nations. They did have their options but, in the end, decided upon a family from Kirigakure.

When word spread about this, Kotoko’s parents Chichi Henshin and Aisuru Henshin, were elated. Even though she was already seven months old, she was showing signs of being stubborn. Not that her parents are surprised, Chichi had been a bit stubborn in his childhood and Aisuru can get defensive when someone attacks people that she cares about.

So, they reached out to the Kazekage clan in Suna and they made arrangements to meet. They chose to do it in September since any longer and both Aisuru and Karura would be far too along in their pregnancies to travel. They met in a small village in the country of rain. Kotoko is almost eight months with Kankuro now being four months old. Karura and Rasa handed the Hidden Mist couple a gift from ‘Kankuro’. It was the first gift of their arranged marriage. It was a golden locket in the shape of a heart. Despite their hopes of their children’s marriage being a permanent thing, they decided to bring them around one another as they grow up so they can get accustomed to one another and see if they can finalize the marriage. They choose to have them formally meet when they are older, at five years old so they can view one another as love interests and not anything else.

* * *

Over the next couple of months they agree that the Henshin clan will go to Suna as it’ll be easier for Rasa and Karura to take care of their three kids. Of course, tragedy struck as Karura gave birth to her third born, Gaara, and died due to complications. Rasa was heartbroken but he had a country to run and kids to take care of.

The years pass and it is time for the two to finally meet.

Kankuro and his family are waiting near the gates of Suna when they see a couple appear with two children. The mom and son have matching light blue hair, the son with black eyes and the mother with green. The father has brown hair and a beard and black eyes, the daughter has choppy brown hair like her father with some blue streaks on the side pieces of her bangs and on the inside of her hair. She also has heterochromia. Her left eye is green like her moms and looks completely normal, black pupil in the middle and one dot of white in the corner. Her right eye is black with a white dot. Honestly, if Kankuro did not know that she is to be is future wife he would of thought that her heterochromia was pretty cool.

“Welcome to our fair village, and to you young prince and princess.” Kotoko despises that nickname, princess. Even though none of her family is not in the main family of the Mizukage right now, they are a pretty high up family with having generation after generation in the Seven Swordsmen. But she knows not to show her emotions, that’s what Kirinin do, they are emotionless.

Kotoko steps away from her family and to the Kazekage clan. Rasa pushes Kankuro forward slightly. “Hello Kotoko, I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you, Kankuro.” Even though Kotoko is in shorts and an oversized hoodie she does a little curtsey, giving her regards in to meeting him. He tries to go back to his family, but his father gives him a stern look and points his finger for Kankuro to go back to Kotoko. He does so and gives her hand a kiss. He wipes his mouth and she wipes her hand as she takes a fighting stance and gets defensive. Temari laughs, even if things doesn’t go to plan with Kankuro and her, she has feeling she is going to have a good friend.

The rest of that summer, Rasa spent time with Chichi and Aisuru discussing their future plans. While he made sure that all five children spent time together he also made sure that Kotoko and Kankuro got time to only each other. One of those times happens towards the end of the visit when Kankuro and Kotoko are playing with wooden swords and it gets aggressive to the point the parents have to separate them.

As the years pass, the quicker it seems the summer comes and goes. A few years later when they are eight Kotoko refuses to go and claims to get seasick. She probably should of though of a better excuse because she has been on plenty of boats and has never once gotten seasick, nor does she when she transforms into fish and other water creatures.

When they are about eleven, Kankuro is constantly being ‘convinced’ to play dress up with her and she even flirts with some of the guards that are about their age, give about a year or two. Gaara and Temari tease him, thinking that Kankuro is starting to develop a crush on Kotoko and encourage to fess up, even if it’s just to them. He doesn’t. They’re both about to graduate their respective ninja academies within the next year, and it is with a heavy heart that the three parents decide that it is time to call the arrangement off. So, as Kotoko beats Kankuro in another round of cards the smiles on the girls and Chojuro, and the dismay on Kankuro and a look neutrality on Gaara none of them are any wiser. So, when word reaches Rasa that following May that Chichi and Aisuru have died on a mission, the three Sand Siblings wonder how this is going to affect the yearly visit of Chojuro and Kotoko. Rasa does not tell them anything. A later, with no visit, they go to Baki, their sensei and ask him.

He has Gaara create something for the four of them so no one can hear them. The youngest sibling does as asked, Baki then explains the deaths of the Henshin parents and that they are now orphans with no other relatives. Temari is about to suggest that they could live with them since they are to be family anyways. That is when Baki informs them that the arrangements got called off since it seemed as though Kankuro and Kotoko were not getting along. The middle child of the trio is shocked and is not sure how to feel about the news he has just received.

* * *

A few years pass, both Kankuro and Kotoko are very renowned shinobi in their villages. Kankuro being a puppeteer and Kotoko as fighter and medical ninja. Kankuro wanted to write to Kotoko after he found out about the loss of her parents but wasn’t sure what to say. He tried again when he found out that her teammates died in the chunin exams and many people dubbing her ‘The Survivor’, a nickname he is sure that she despises. Again, his words failed him. He is sure that he will meet Kotoko again, but it won’t be on friendly terms. After all, they live in a time of war and he is sure that they may have to fight or be put in a life or death situation.

Of course, he has no idea how wrong he is.

A couple of more years pass, and Gaara is now the Kazekage and Temari is an Ambassador for Suna to Konoha and some of the other villages (mostly Konoha). And he has progressed in the Puppet Master field, almost taking on his own proteges, however it late became clear that very little of them had the actual chakra control it takes to be a Puppet Master. Even with their disappointed faces, he still was able to help them in finding the right tools for them.

Currently, Kankuro is in his puppet room packing some things up. Kankuro has been given a mission by his brother to check out some mysterious ongoings near the Hidden Rain Village, them having asked for help. He has no doubt that some Konoha shinobi will be there, they’re almost everywhere that he wonders if that village ever runs out of shinobi to send on missions.

He double checks everything he has to make sure that he hasn’t missed anything. When he’s sure he has everything, he goes to Gaara and informs him. Normally the siblings see one another off, but with Temari already in Konoha on business and Gaara drowning in Kage work, he can only give his brother a brief goodbye and hug before departing. Even though he knows his brother is strong, Kankuro isn’t the biggest fan of leaving him alone.

Arriving at the gates, the middle child of the fourth Kazekage nods his head at the jonin on duty as they clear the way letting him leave. It has been a while since he has been out of Suna for a mission. Even less for personal time, but he can’t complain. When he and Temari get the time, they help Gaara out with any work he may have.

As he travels along the path, Kankuro can’t help but feel an uneasiness. He isn’t sure why. He’s traveled to the Hidden Rain Village probably hundreds of times and he has never felt an uneasiness like this, not when they were planning to crush Konoha or going up against Orochimaru’s minions when they took Sasuke Uchiha. It is probably close to when he had thought that he thought Gaara was dead. His brother, was treated like a weapon and monster by their own father, conditioning him and Temari to hate him and treat him the same way, his brother who worked so hard to prove himself as a shinobi not only to himself, Shukaku, and everyone in their village, his brother who worked so hard that he is the youngest Kazekage in Suna to date. But he isn’t sure. There is something different to this one.

Before Kankuro knows it, it’s sunset and he is in the forest in the Country of Rain. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. As he travels through the forest, something shining catches his eye. His instincts telling him to follow it, his knowledge as a shinobi telling him to leave it and carry out his duty. The Puppet Master decides to go after it, after all, it normally takes three days to get to Konoha from Suna and vice versa, meaning it takes roughly a day and a half to get to Hidden Rain Village, and Kankuro is now entering this country on the same day he left Suna. What harm could it cause?

One good thing about studying puppets is developing a keen eye so you can keep track of your enemy’s movements, so you know where to place your puppet and when to switch out yourself with a duplicate. He catches a glint in the trees, almost so dark that most would assume that they are imagining it. Wasting no time, Kankuro heads towards the light wondering what it is and where it’s going. If he’s lucky, it might actually help him on his mission, meaning it could be a shorter time for him in the Hidden Rain.

Soon enough he is behind the glint, it is a stone that is attached to a sparrow. Keeping his senses alert, the brunette keeps his distance to conceal his presents while also keeping his eyes on the bird. Eventually, the bird enters a clearing. It’s a mix of nature and civilization. Stone paths here and there on the grass, a semi-there stone alter, a massive lake, a clear sky that one could see the sun, moon, clouds, stars and the rest of the sky wonders on any given day, and what seems to be an old mansion. And all surrounded by trees. It’s honestly beautiful but looks can be deceiving. He knows that some of the worst people can live somewhere like this. He sees the sparrow land as a light breeze comes in he can hear a gentle voice talking to it. The wind takes the from of a woman with flowing white hair, translucent skin, and a flowing white dress that disappears into a mist where her feet would be.

He sees her put her lips together and the next he is falling out of the tree. The sparrow and the woman in front of him, watching him. The sparrow is skeptical while the girl may seem neutral, he can see the wonder in her eyes.

“Who are you?” She asks, her voice as light as the wind. Before Kankuro can even utter a response, the sparrow speaks. Informing the girl that he is from the sand, no doubt getting the information from his black hood. Although, Kankuro is sure he might have hit his head from hearing the sparrow speak. “Why have you come?” she inquires.

This time, before Kankuro can speak something weird happens. Indigo lightning is striking over them with no rain or storm in sight, and it seems to be hitting a barrier. Just as quick as it started it stopped. The sky is dark now, the moon shining high. The girl and the sparrow go to the lake. The water going up and transforming them. The girl’s white hair now has more of light grey tent to it, her eyes a dazzling yellow, her skin is white as snow, her dress could be mistaken for a top and skirt if not for the fact that there is thin gold trimming that leads to a gem connecting them on her torso.

The sparrow transforms into a kid, no more than ten Shaggy auburn hair and matching eyes, with burnt orange long shirt and shorts, with matching shoes. “My name is Soyokaze, and this is Suzume. But you can call us Soyo and Suzu. What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you? Who or what are you and what was with the light show?” Kankuro demands.

Soyo looks at him sadly. “That wasn’t our doing. We’ve been trapped here for some years now. We aren’t sure who exactly is behind this, but that light show is never good. That usually means that the master has cursed you.”

“Cursed me how?”

“When the sun comes up you will be transformed into an animal.”

“Is there any way to prevent it?”

Suzu, who has been quiet through this whole ordeal, snickers and says there isn’t. Soyo scolds his name before turning back to Kankuro. “We’ve tried to break the spell once before. We broke into the house, but all we could find was something that said that a swan is the key.”

“A swan?”

Soyo nods. “It said that the swan must have true love, and that their love must make a vow of ever lasting love. Otherwise, the swan will die and everyone else that is cursed will be in those forms forever.”

“Look, I feel bad but there is nothing I can do right now. I was sent to the Country of Rain on a mission, when that is over I promise I will be back to help you.”

Kankuro then turns to leave only to be stopped by some invisible barrier. Suzu is the one to speak up this time, informing Kankuro that while the moon is up and they are human they cannot leave. Kankuro groans.

That’s when a bat-like creature approaches it lands in front of them revealing a young woman no more than two-three years older than Kankuro. She has pure white eyes, dual hair of a light-white green on her left and red-pink on the right. She’s wearing an off-shoulder robe-dress, black shirt underneath, and a long black skirt, feet bare.

“I see we have a new guest. My name is Ruth, and what is yours?”

“Not interested.” Kankuro may not know much about girls in general, but he at least knows when a girl has taken an interest in someone due to many girls finding his brother attractive, and (even if she won’t admit it) Temari when she’s around Shikamaru or even thinks of the guy.

“C’mon, just one date and perhaps I’ll let you all go. Curse free and all.”

Kankuro freezes. If he does it, then they can all be free. It’s all on him. Suddenly flashes of most of his life come before him. Especially his dad informing him that it was on him to make a strong alliance with Kirigakure, that his future wife is from a noble clan. Then every moment of being with Kotoko, whether it was just the two of them, or with their siblings and parents come flooding to his mind. He isn’t sure why. But those memories. . . the arranged marriage he was supposed to have that failed. . .

He looks over at Soyo and Suzu they give him simple shakes of their heads. Kankuro then looks back at Ruth and tells her no. Ruth doesn’t like this she gets angry and disappears in a cloud of smoke and fire.

“What do we do now?” Kankuro wonders outloud.

“We wait.”

Eventually Kankuro falls asleep. But he awakes just before daybreak. As the sun comes up something washes over him and he walks into the lake, it wraps around until he can feel his body morph. When it is done, he goes back to land and looks in the water, he has a long neck a big body and webbed feet. His eyes are still black but underneath are some purple markings and he has a brown stripe running from the top of is forehead to the edge of his beak.


End file.
